And My Will As Strong
by Wynter Wilde
Summary: Like Father Like Daughter.


There were nights in the underground where the air was so still and the natural sounds so faint that one who'd never known peace would stumble upon it's true definition. However, Ladies, and few Gentlemen, this was not such a night.

Through out The Labyrinth screams could be heard near and far, as all it's inhabitants were rudely awaken by the shouting match between a frustrated father and equally stubborn daughter.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Jareth shouted as he stormed through the palace doors that swung open with a thunderous bang.

Down the main hallway long chocolate hair swung furiously as the young girl ignored her father's warnings and continued to do as she pleased. And quite conveniently at the moment her only concern was getting as far away from him as possible.

"Serena!" The Goblin King shouted as he relentlessly followed her.

"I demand you stop this adolescent behavior this instant." He commanded to no avail.

Serena swung around as her father neared closer, mismatched eyes glaring as her ivory skin turned a pale shade of red.

"Or what?" She questioned curiously. "You'll throw me in the bog? Sell me to the Gypsies?"

Jareth clamped his jaw shut and through a feigned smile replied "It is not such an inconceivable idea at the moment darling."

Serena laughed mockingly, a trait that much to Jareth's distress she'd inherited from him.

"Mother would have your head for it!" She protested utterly sickened.

"Ah, indeed she would, but quite unfortunately for you she is not here at the moment!"

The Goblin King closed his eyes against the cool breeze colored with the scent Gardenia blooms and fresh spring water as Serena grinned sheepishly at his worry. At that moment if he were any less of a man the words "Shit" or "Damn" would have escaped his lips at the realization that Sarah had entered the room.

Within seconds the hall was filled with crystal light that shone so brightly that any mortal would have no choice but shield their eyes from the divine sight. Within the orb emerged a beautiful woman, slightly aged since her run of The Labyrinth but never a day past twenty three in her appearance. Her hair was pulled into a loose roman style as a silver and opal tiara adorned her head. The gown she wore hung loosely over her curvy frame in various shades of white and pale pink.

It had been a few hours since he'd set eyes upon his wife, but even in that time the memories of her beauty did no justice to the reality that stood before him. Even in her angered state she'd never looked so enchanting.

"What is this?" Sarah questioned moving between her daughter and husband.

"Your, most innocent, daughter has spent the night roaming The Underground with none other than Syren."

The Goblin King nodded certain of Sarah's oncoming anger.

"Oh Syren is it." She smiled caressing Serena's chin gently.

"Hades's first born correct?" Sarah asked as Jareth looked forwarded unaware of her approval.

"Yes, that is the imbecile."

"What a well matched couple you two are." Sarah commented.

"Yes..." Jareth's eyebrows shot to his hairline as he turned to face Sarah with a look of disgust. "That does not amuse me."

Sarah shrugged before brushing her hair back in a careless gesture.

"Good, I did not mean it as a joke."

The Goblin King pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a head ache of epic proportions coming on.

"They were in Lover's Falls for the love of the gods!" He screamed.

Sarah merely crossed her arms and stood strongly against his rant.

"I leave our chambers only to find that our daughter is missing from her bed. Naturally I go looking for her, and with that wonderful tracking device I found from the mortal realm I locate my little girl in the arms of the devil's son? And in a place for sexual activities no less, and you, my dear, naive wife approve of the half wit?!"

The Goblin Queen laughed.

"She is eighteen Jareth, you did much worse when I was that age."

"Well that was..." He paused. "I mean, that is just not..."

He threw his hands up in the air.

"Damn it all!"

Sarah shook her head as she placed her hand on Serena's shoulder.

"Go to sleep Renny, your father is about to have a melt down."

"Oh no you don't!" Jareth interrupted abruptly.

"I am not quite done with you young lady."

Serena rolled her eyes.

"Mother says that you are."

The Goblin King placed his hands upon his hips and huffed.

"And you think she has power over me?"

Serena giggled. "Precisely." And disappeared as Jareth reached out to grab at her.

Sarah on the other hand was far more amused than she should have been at that very moment and sadly enough Jareth had noticed.

"You find this funny eh? Well it's all your fault."

"My fault?!" Sarah shrieked. "How on earth does that make sense?!"

"You've born me four children, all of which are girls, and now the oldest will undoubtedly put me in an early grave. Thus my death is upon your hands as I am sure this is all some torturous plot of yours to gain revenge for some of the things I might have, arguably, done to you upon your first run of my Labyrinth."

"Well throw me on the guitine and call me queen of England for I can spite you with the gender of our children! Not to mention, news flash, you're immortal! And unless I've given you children made of iron I seriously doubt they will in anyway damage your health."

The Goblin King smirked. "So you admit it?!"

Sarah rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Where are you going?!"

Flipping her hand in the air and making a foreign hand gesture she continued to stomp off into the distance.

"I won't speak with you when you're being this irrational. Goodnight sire, the couch is all your's."

The Goblin King was just about to reply something about how many rooms there were in his palace and how he was the leader of the entire Underground when he felt a gentle tug on his coat. Looking down, big blue eyes and long curly blond hair greeted him with an infant smile and shy laugh.

"Sophie!" He exclaimed picking up the happy toddler.

"How did you get out of your crib?" He asked tickling her sides relentlessly until the little girl nearly wormed herself out of his arms.

"This simply will not do, now will it?" He questioned to a clueless grin.

"No, it won't. Now, let's take you back to bed and I will tell you a story about boys and how they're absolutely horrible, vicious, blood sucking creatures that you will not encounter until your at least a thousand years old."

Cradling his youngest child he carried her through the palace contently going on and on about a horrible place called Lover's Falls and how mommy was not always right. To which her only reply was a few giggles and finally a broken sentence that warmed The Goblin King's frigid heart.

"Love dada."


End file.
